The Twilight Child
by Zeldafan01
Summary: A woman gives her only son to the Twili race. The young princess must raise him as her own. What happens when the five year old finds himself far away from anything he has ever known? EVERYONE IS REINCARNATED.
1. Chapter 1

It had been years since peace came from the Twilight Realm and Hyrule. Things were changing though. Since the twilight princess destroyed the mirror, things were getting awful. Soon the sages were overwhelmed with criminals where they had no place to send these people to be reentered into a society for peace. But not even the sages could hold back these awful people. Men and woman started ravaging through towns. They killed many, started capturing some, and even killed Hyrule's king.

Towns had no place to go, people ran in fear as some were slaughtered. A single woman in a black cloak hid her and her baby in the shadows and watched it all. Supposedly, there was another hidden portal to another world in the room of treasures in Hyrule castle.

The woman carefully took the baby boy and herself to that place. She was mysteriousness and unseen. Although the portal had not been tested yet, she had to try. The gods did make it after all. The woman picked up the small mirror and put it in the sunlight, facing the wall.

She watched as the portal opened. Checking the sleeping baby, she silently slipped into the portal.

This new place was very strange. Everything was glowing; this must be the Twilight realm. The woman ran around.

"Please! Someone! Help me!" She cried out.

"If I may provide some assistance to you my dear?" A very old woman with long braided red hair walked up to the mother.

"Please, my home is under attack, I need a place to stay." The woman showed her baby.

"I see. I am afraid that we cannot accept you, we are not a hotel." The old woman shook her head

"My baby. Accept my baby." The woman cried. "I will leave, but please take my baby. Keep him safe." The old woman sighed.

"I will take him to my granddaughter. She will care and tend to him." The woman accepted the baby. "Have you chosen a name for this gifted miracle?"

"Yes. It is a boy. H-his name is Link." The woman watched as her baby started to stir.

"Well, baby Link will be accepted into our place, and our society. He will be safe. But please go. And destroy the portal while you're out there. My great grandmother didn't want you light people in our home."

"Yes. Thank you." The woman turned before stopping. "May we meet in some other time." She called.

"Believe me, we just might." The old woman left towards the castle.

No one ever heard of a light dweller entering the twilight realm again.

* * *

"What's this?" A young girl asked as her grandmother placed a baby in her arms.

"It is a baby. You are in charge of him."

"But grandmother! I am only now turning to my 20th year! I can't raise a baby." The girl objected. "Though he is kind of cute." Baby Link opened his big blue eyes searching for his mother. Instead, he found a girl with light blue skin and her red hair caught into a pony tail. Her eyes were a yellow, red and orange. She smiled at the baby.

"He is in your care. You will teach him to walk, talk and think like our people. You are his mother." The woman walked away.

"My my child, you are filthy, I have a small bath where we can get the dirt away from your beautiful skin. I never seen anything like it before. It's pale, but white with a faint pink tint. You are truly a creation of god." The girl held the baby possessively as she walked through the castle finding the small room in the back.

It was made for royalty like for the princess and the queen. Here was where baby Link's life changed, and to where he might not ever return to light again.

* * *

Authors Note: Everyone's reincarnated.


	2. Chapter 2

Authors Note: Thanks for the likes and reading the story. And the girl Midna is actually named after the twilight princess, though I guess she is the reincarnation. And then one more thing, it skips over some amount of time. I stop when he's five so that's just a heads up. Also, there's two new names I somewhat made up. If you need help on how they are supposed to sound just let me know.

And this is a very fast update because I've been sick in bed all day and working on it. Hope you enjoy though.

* * *

This baby was absolutely stimulating. He was like the Twili babies, but those big blue eyes of inquisitiveness, the color in his face, the fact that this baby was from the light world- she had never seen anything like it before. After the baby was bathed, he was fed a bottle of milk. Unlike the milk that the light world had, this milk was black. Nothing was wrong with it, but that was the natural color.

Baby Link was content for where he was. His instincts told him that this wasn't his mother, and that this wasn't his home, but it was okay.

"You are very interesting. I wonder what gives you the color of white and not blue." Midna scrutinized the baby more closely. You certainly are beautiful, interesting, but beautiful. And your name is Link. That name sounds awfully familiar..." Midna contemplated the name for a moment. "But after a long day, you must rest." Midna stood from the chair she was in and carried the baby to her room. She did not possess even a simple crib for the boy, so with her would have to do.

Once she sat the baby down into the bad with all the fluffy pillows, he started to cry.

"Oh dear. You seem sad. It is ok, I promise. You will leave me, but I promise, you will return, our souls are connected no matter what. I won't let anything happen to you." Midna soothed. She lay onto the bed next to the tiny being and wrapped her arms around him. "I promise you will never be hurt by me or any other person."

And with that, the two silently fell asleep.

* * *

Midna raised the baby as her own. Link was taught the way of the Twili and everything about them. Midna even tried her hardest to keep him from knowing there was a different world. She grew attached to the boy and didn't want him to leave her. Some might call it greedy, but she wanted to protect him from everything. By age three, Link was fully walking, starting to talk and had learned a levitation spell.

And by age five, he knew how to teleport using a portal, he knew how to form things by simple magic, and he knew how to make objects appear from different place.

He wanted to explore though. He wanted to learn more about the Twilight Princess and the mighty Hero everyone talked about.

"Tell me the story again mommy." Link ran up to Midna and gave her his story book.

"I am sure we do not need the book anymore. We both know the story word for word." Midna chuckled.

"But the pictures are really cool. They look nice-looking. Please? One more time today!" Link begged.

"Fine, one more time then it's strait to bed." Midna took the book and lead Link to their room. Link had a separate bed just for him. It was the perfect size, and it had the most pillows throughout the entire kingdom. They sat on Link's bed and Midna opened the book.

"What's that?" Link asked before she could even start.

"That's a horse in this book."

"Why does it look different?"

"Because someone wanted this book to be different and so the horse is brown."

"Oh I get it now."

"Okay. Once there was a twilight princess named Midna-"

"That's you!" Link pointed.

"Well no, but I am named after her."

"Who am I named after?"

"Oh...uh... the... hero in this book, I thought that would've been the perfect name for you."

"Okay. You can read now." Link giggled.

"Thanks for the permission. Anyways, Midna was a fine princess for the people of the Twili-"

"That's us!"

"Yes. If you keep interrupting though, I can't read." Midna smiled.

"Oh sorry."

"But there was a jealous servant of hers named-"

"Zant! And he wanted to take over everything the princess had!" Link jumped up and put his hands on his hips. "Zant was really weird."

"Yes. Do you want to tell the story or do you want me to?" Midna pulled Link back down to sit with her.

"You can." Link cuddled next to Midna.

"And so Zant prayed for power that would never come. When all hope seemed lost, a sudden shift in the wind came. Zant received power from-"

"An evil person floating in a cloud! He then wanted the princess's power so he threatened her and when she refused he turned her into an imp and sent her to another world! She was doomed!"

"Link! Don't yell!" Midna hissed. "Do you want to go to bed now?"

"No! I won't do it again I promise!" Link begged.

"One more time then I won't finish the story."

"Okay." Link whispered.

"But then in her hour of need, she found a hero. He was the one who was going to save her people from the destruction of everyone and everything. His name was Link." Link giggled. "Through the courses of time, Midna battled at Link's side bringing justice to her world. Eventually, peace came when Ganondorf died. The Twilight Princess then decided for the sake of her people, to destroy the Mirror of Twilight and protect everyone. The end." Midna closed the book.

"Is the book real? Does it have truth in it?" Link looked at the book.

"No. It is Fiction. It is all made up. Now go to sleep. You have a big day ahead of you tomorrow."

"Yeah! I get to go to Twili skull!" Link jumped excitedly.

"No, you go to Twili School."

"Oh right."

"Goodnight Link and remember-"

"I will leave you but then I'll return. Our souls are connected no matter what." Link hugged Midna. "I love you mommy."

"And I love you Link." Midna smiled. But deep in her heart, she knew he would have to give him up sometime. She didn't know how soon it would be though.

* * *

"Mommy, mommy get up! I'm going to be late!" Link yelled.

"Hmm? What? Oh... right." Midna slowly opened her eyes.

"Mommy!" Link whined.

"Okay, okay. I'm up. Go wash up." Midna tiredly sat up.

"Okay! I'll be back!" Link ran out of the room.

"Don't run!" Midna called out. Getting up, she put on her skirt and black top before placing her hair in a ponytail. "Today is going to be a long day." She sighed before walking around to the small corner where a table and two chairs were set up. Each morning her servants would place food on the table before they would wake up. Midna looked at today's selection, two apples, some milk, and some eggs.

"I'm back!" Link called from the chair. Midna smiled.

"That was fast."

"Yep. But I'm ready for the day!" Link was wearing black pants with a black shirtsleeve shirt.

"Well, today's going to be exciting isn't it?" Midna smiled as she bit into the blue apple.

"Oh yes!" Link giggled as he ate his apple.

Once breakfast was finished, the two warped to the school building. Midna remembered going here. The building was to the right of the castle near the room with the Sol. This building went from pre-Twili, to year 12's, the second building was more advanced for the children 13-18. Every Twili child went to school. It was natural.

"I'll see you later mommy!" Link called before running inside the building.

"Have fun." Midna gave a sad smile.

"First day?" A creepy voice asked. Midna rolled her eyes.

"Yes. It is his first day." Midna replied flatly.

Zuko smiled. "Don't worry; my little Zuma will take care of him."

"I'm not worried and I don't need anyone to take care of him." Midna cringed before walking off.

* * *

Midna waited outside of the building for school to be over with. She was curious on what Link thought of school, and how his ay went. She was surprised to see him running out strait towards her with his hands over his eyes. He was crying. Midna knelt down and picked him up, feeling the warmth from his tears.

"Link what is wrong?" Midna asked as she pat his back.

"I hate it there!" Link sobbed out.

"Well, let's go home." Midna murmured as Link continued to cry in her arms. On her way by, she saw Zuma smiling viciously towards them.

"Don't worry, my little Zuma will take care of him." Zuko's words repeated in Midna's head. She cursed silently under her breath. he carried Link back to the castle and to his favorite place, the balcony. He went into the building with a smile, then came running out with tear filled eyes.

"Link, what happened?" Midna asked.

"Zuma asked me why I was ugly. Then she got everyone t laugh at me. Then she pushed me off of the ledge making me cut my arm then she screamed and no one talked or played with me the whole day. They said I should die." Link cried.

"Can I see the cut?" Midna asked. Link shook his head. "Link, I need to see your arm." Midna rose her voice a little. Link reluctantly held out his arm. Midna gasped in shock and horror.

"Why am I so different?" Link cried. Never in her years have she seen red blood. Everyone's was black! Of course he wasn't a Twili, but his blood looked so strange. And the smell!

"I... I don't know why you're different." Midna replied. Should she really tell him that he was actually from another world and that she wasn't his mother and that he didn't belong here?

"I don't want to go back."

"Listen, you will go back, and I will talk to Zuma. I am the princes and you are the prince, and if they can't accept that, then I can send them to the dungeons. Do not worry Link, she won't pick on you anymore." Midna hugged Link tighter.

* * *

"Mommy, I can't do this." Link hugged Midna's neck tighter.

"Yes you can. Remember what we said yesterday okay?" Midna put Link on the ground.

"Okay." He whispered. Link slowly walked into the building.

"Hey Link! I'm sorry about yesterday. Want to be friends?" Zuma held out her hand to Link. Her hair was long and covered her left eye.

"Sure." Link took her hand.

"Good! I want to show you something!" Zuma pulled Link along behind her.

"Wha- Whoa!" Link yelled as his arm was nearly ripped from its socket.

"It is so cool!" Zuma smiled as they reached behind the building.

"What is it?" Link whispered.

"I don't know but-" Zuma pushed Link ahead. "-You can check it out. It only appears for an hour a day." Zuma knew full well what it was. It was the portal where the light dwellers came from.

"I don't think this is safe." Link backed up.

"Trust me. You'll be fine." Zuma pushed Link in and watched him disappear. "Whoops." Zuma laughed before watching the portal close. "Luckily for me, the hour is up. See you later Link." Zuma ran off with a big smile on her face.

* * *

Midna was sitting on her throne reading a book about the light when Zuko ran in.

"Princess! Princess! It's Link!" Zuko yelled.

"What is it?" Midna stood.

"He... he's gone!"

"What?" Midna screamed.

* * *

"Mommy! Help me! Mommy! Mommy!" Link pounded on the wall where he stepped through. "Zuma! Let me back! Zuma!" Link cried as he sand to the ground. This new place he stepped through was very dark. He curled in the corner of the destroyed building and cried.

After a half an hour of crying, Link decided he would have to see which part of the Twilight realm he ended up on. He found a doorway with crumpled pieces of it everywhere. Link stepped over the destroyed gravel and looked around. The roof was missing, and the ground ahead of him was weird. They were like bricks but slowly going downward.

Wiping away his tears, he slowly walked along these weird things. Where was he?


	3. Chapter 3

Hey, this story is discontinued by me. But the nice author, Ihavebeans, will be continuing this story. I will post the link in the next chapter when she sets it up. Bye guys.


End file.
